SpeaK
by O124NG3B4N4N4
Summary: what happens when vocaloid mix with the ancient greek myths? what happens when the monsters of the olden age live again? sorry for the random updates... T just to be safe...? NO pairings. sorry to pairing seekers... but i can make one if you asked for it... just type it in the review. oh, dont like it? read it first before giving out your comments on whether you like it or not!
1. Chapter 1: introduction

sorry if there are many spelling and grammar mistakes...

**disclaimer: I or RL dont own anything you recognize except for the plot (Well.. It's RLs...)**

SpeaK Chapter 1

"Hey, hey, isn't that the girl who never speaks? Whats her name?rin, isn't it?" one girl whispered to another as a short blond hair comes in sight.

"hey! She have her own reason, you know!" a red head girl scolded the two girls." A reason you can never imagine….." she continued in a really low voice.

The girl who never speaks is Kagamine Rin. She has a twin brother named Len and they look exactly like each other. rin's best friends are Sakine Meiko, the red head, a girl with long green pig tails, Hatsune Miku and a girl that has drill-like maroon hair Kasane Teto. Along with her twin brother Len, the five of them are always together since primary school. The five kids don't really have anything in common, except for one big secret: they have the bloods of the ancient greek gods.

" come on, its time for the first period." Miku said

" oh, yay! Today is PE for two periods! " Teto exclaimed. " and its swimming for girls today!"

Teto have always been an energetic sports girl, especially if it has something to do with water. She has the blood of the god of the sea, Poseidon, despite her hair being maroon red. she can use her powers to help her move freely in water, and she can also breath underwater. No one can win from her when she is in water. That's her domain, her place where she is in power. Rin, she knew what and why Teto is so happy about. _Swimming_ is her favorite sport. Even if Rin rarely speaks she still can laugh and smile, and she is doing the later. The girls rushed to the swimming pool while Len head for the gym. Its basketball for boys and he have a particular liking for that sport. He has the blood of Zeus, the god of the skys and he can summon and shoot lighting as he pleases. And he is also fast. VERY fast. No one (other than the special children) can match his speed and agility. And he also has precise accuracy, making it easy for him to throw a basketball in the hoop from the half court line.

In the swimming pool Teto is the first to jump in the pool (as always). Then next is Miku, then Meiko and Rin at the same time, followed by the rest of the girls in class 8A of Vocalo high. The teacher made them swim eight laps, then they are free to do whatever they want, as long as they stay in the pool area. Vocalo High's indoor swimming pool in Olympic size and is in the middle of a beautiful gardenn inside a green house that made it look and feel like summer even if its winter.

Teto, (without using her powers) finished first and started to splash water to annoy and bug Meiko. As soon as Meiko finished the eight laps she chassed Teto to the edge of the pool and give her a hard whack in the head. Miku got out of the pool and started pouring water to the plants nearby after wrapping herself in a towel. She loves plants. She has the blood of Demeter, the goddess of crops and fruits. Miku can recognize every single plant there is in the world with no mistake. She can also grow anything in an instant and can brew an antidote for the most poisonous living thing in seconds. Her favorite plant is somehow, from all the plants there is, leeks. Rin, on the other hand, got out and decided that she will spend the rest of PE class in the hot tub, just beside the pool and was joined by Meiko and Teto. Soon Miku splashed down beside Rin.

" I love water! Isn't it refreshing?" the drill-haired girl said.

Rin smiled, Miku took a breath and dived, Meiko still thinking of the statement. " true, but not all of us can breathe underwater you know….." Meiko said as Miku surfaced, with precise timing, gasping for air with red cheeks.

" hey," meiko got an idea, " why dont the three of us see how hot we can stand in water..." she turned the thermostat to 36 degrees, 3 degrees higher than before.

" hey... excuse me!" Teto said in a sarcistic tone. "am i invisible?"

" no, you are not, but what ever degree we put it in you will just adjust to the temperature in the most comfortable way!" ouch... a snapy comeback by meiko.

Teto slumped, knowing that she has lost, "fine!"

_15 minutes later_

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I cant stand it anymore!" meiko jumped into the pool after spending 2 whole minutes a tub full of 52 degrees water. Meiko crowned first place, with a record of 52 degrees, miku came in second with 48 degrees and rin third with 46 degrees. Teto watched silently from the side of the circle tub with glee. Its really funny how their faces turn crab red and their rush to the pool. Teto climbed out of the tub and joined her friends in the pool to play catch. _I will really pity the person who jumped into that tub without knowing that it is 52 degrees..._ teto thought.

Soon the bell rang that means the end of PE class and its time to shower.

orangebanana: Hi everyone! This is officially not mine but the property of my friend, RL (she thinks using names like orangebanana is too troublesome...)

RL: please R&R! and please dont laugh... this is my first fanfic... please follow or favorite this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2: a normal day for the kids

**disclaimer: i dont own anything in this story that you recognise**

SpeaK chapter 2

The bell rung which means the of lunch and the five of them separated. Miku, meiko and teto have science and then history while the twins have double senior level geometry, which means they are studying geometry for grade 10 even if they are in 8.

Science is a piece of cake for meiko, since she is gifted with the blood of athena, the war and strategy goddess. Meiko is very skilled with swords, she holds the tittle of the districts kendo champion, and also number one in the city. This year, she and a few more kids are going to represent the city to join the all japan kendo competition. Ofcourse, the other kids are the other special childrens. They are teto, len and miku. Teto is second to no one except for meiko, len came in third while miku lost in the semis against len, even if no one came that close to beating len. Well... except for meiko and teto who got first and second.

Another bel rung and it is time for the children to have their After School Activities (ASA). Vocalo high requires the students to have 2 different ASAs each day. Rin joined marathon and swimming, len joined basketball and kendo, meiko decided on kendo and tennis. Teto (ofcourse) joined swimming and basketball. Everyone enjoyed their ASAs and for those five special kids, its just having fun and earning points at the same time.

_End of school_

" ahhhhh... finally! School is over! Cant wait to jump into bed!" miku said, " and maybe after that climb up the apple tree and pluck some out... its ripping season."

" ill probaby jump into the pool and do my home work there." Added teto.

" lucky for you! You can breath under water and stay DRY." Teto chuckled and got punched on the hand by the red head girl.

The five kids stay in one house. Well, not exactly a house. They live together in a mansion that is as big as at least 3 soccer fields. Surrounding that is a 800 m piece of land that is has trees of all kind and a stable where they kept their beautiful horses. The mansion have 2 swimming pools. 1 indoor and the other outdoor. The indoor swimming pool is Olympic standard while the on the outside is a fun swimming pool with 3 water slides at least 5 meters tall. There is also a zip line that cut across the pool so that you can splash into the pool from mid-air. The mansion has an gym in the basement that is complete with any and all type of gym equipment.

The mansion is divided into 8 parts. Each children gets one part. Just like cutting a cake where you get both the top and bottom part, the mansion is also divided just like that. Each part has 2 floors. The children gets their own 'house's inside the mansion. 2 parts that is exactly in front of the main gate is connected to make what the children call common room. This part of the room is for all. The first floor of the common room is dining room, ballroom and indoor swimming pool. The second floor is guests rooms and library.

The childrens 'houses' is not exactly a house. It is more like a 2 floor bed room that has a huge walk in closet big enough for 8 grown men to run around the room with ease and an even bigger bathroom that has sections for baths, showers and spa. Huge windows decorated with the finest curtains lined the walls an made the room feel a lot bigger than it already is. Each children have a private butler and 2 maids. At least, thats what it seems to the human eyes. The butlers and maids are actually nymphs, a mythical creature that exist within the mythical lands of the ancient Greek. The five children living in the mansion are normal, pure humans beings that the ancient Greek gods and goddesses had choosen to give their blood to and fulfill the ancient prophecy, but they do not know yet about this. To the five kids, they are chosen because of some special characteristics that they have since birth. All of them have biological parents. But the gods and goddesses choose who they want their blood to be in, and to who they want to give blessings to. The gods and goddesses knew what lies ahead, and decided for the parents to forget about their sons and daughters will be for the best.

The nymphs that took care of the kids are water, earth and wind nymphs. They have several physical characteristics that made them unique. Thay have pointy ears, their pupils are either blue, brown or gray that has a soft and gentle shine, a perfect fit to take care of the children Their skin are also of the same colour of their eyes. Human that are not blessed with the sight to see the them will be looking at a normal human as a butler and a maid. This is due to a mystical fog that effects their brains to see as they have always seen.

The children choose their own butlers and maids. Len chose a wind nymph to be his butler and both water and earth nymphs as his maids. Rin and meiko chose the same. Teto and miku have wind nymphs as their butler, but teto prefer water nymphs to be her maids and miku preffer earth nymphs.

The first thing that teto did when she reached home is to quickly throw her bag on her triple king sized bed and quickly change into swimsuits, which she will use for the rest of the day in the indoor pool. Miku did the same, but instead of changing into swim sits she change into a comfortable t-shirt and pants, and instead of running to the swimming pool she ran to the garden. Meiko asked rin if she would join her for a trip around the land on horseback and she agreed. Len simply took a shower and did his homework. The kids rooms are filled with their favorite foods. Rin; oranges. Len; bananas. Miku; leaks (i have no idea why she likes those...). Teto; bread, and finally Meiko, (well... i can not say sake, she is still in middle school...) she dont have any particular favorite food.

RL: MUAHAHAHA! orangebanana is not here! i dont need to deal with her anoyingness! please R&R! third chapter will soon be updated.


	3. Chapter 3: the new girl

RL: Yes! chapter three! i thank everyone that has read the first two chapter! :P

**disclaimer: i do not own vocaloid**

SpeaK chapter 3

its a pretty surprising day for Vocalo High's class 8A. This super expensive, millionaire school is going to have a new kid! In the middle of the semester! The bell rang for homeroom time and the teacher brought in the new girl. A pretty young girl with long blond side pony tails walked inside the class. "my name is Akita Neru. Please take care of me."

PE time and swimming again for girls. As usual, eight laps and then free time. Teto is still unbelievably fast, but the new girl can match up the speed of Rin, Meiko and Miku. They were all very surprised, that they decided to invite her to spend time with them in the hot tub. After a brief silence, Neru started the topic. "please dont be angry, but I know your secret. Because I am just the same like you. My blood father Apollo told me to go and enroll in the Vocalo High school. He said that I will find someone just like me. I have the blood of Apollo, god of light, music, healing, etc. My blood power is light and music, or you can say sound, and I am also blessed by Poseidon. Light work perfectly when combined with water, and i have enough Poseidon blessing to be able to create water vapors."

another long silence for the girls to process and believe what they had just heard. Finally, Meiko was the first one to process what they had just heard. Hesitantly, she said, "my name is Meiko, Sakine Meiko. Blood powers of Athena. Blessed by Hephaestus. This is Miku. She has the blood of Demeter, but wasnt blessed."

"my name is Kasane Teto!" she exclaimed. "blood of Poseidon. And this is Rin. She has the blood of A-"

she was interrupted by the feeling of a tremor. Due to the mist, their classmates felt and earthquake. But to the fo-five girls, they felt the tremor like a huge angry beast that is walking across the land. They were getting out of the hot tub when the glass ceiling above their heads shatter, revealing a dragon head. "Dragon." breathed Miku.

"worst, hydra." replied Meiko as 4 more dragon heads broke through the glass ceiling beside the first head.

The 5 headed hydra has now entered the swimming pool area. Every single human has cleared out and they are alone. The middle head of the hydra started breathing fire, setting fire to the plants beside. Teto quickly stepped forward and controlled the water in the swimming pool to put the fire out. Meiko and Rin summoned their swords. The special children has their own dimension where they can put everything they need to bring: weapons, food, armors, and other things that they can summon at any time. Teto and Miku dont need to summon any weapons. They are surrounded with water and trees, and the both of them can control it perfectly. When Miku and Teto join powers, they are really strong. The new girl, Neru, summoned something that looks like a yellow hand phone. "and yes, it is a hand phone." she sighed.

Neru's yellow phone started to glow, and suddenly turned into a sword handle. Rin gave her a questioned look and the sword handle sprouted light, forming a blade. Miku quickly ordered for the trees to wrap it selves and bind the monsters foot. Then it started to grow up its ankles. After a few minutes of slashing and dodging, Meiko shouted "dont cut off their heads! It will just grow two more heads instead! Do it like this!"

Meiko jumped onto a head that is the closest, biting furiously. She lifted her sword and brought it down, straight down, into the dragons brain. "one down," she said as she jumped off.

Teto countered a fire blaze and Miku made the trees wrap itself across the hydra's body, binding it even more. Rin and Neru did what Meiko had exampled. Now, only the fire breathing head is left. Just as Meiko was abouut to jump onto the head, Rin stopped her. Meiko turned to look at Rin with the ' why did you stop me?' look when a very strong and massive thunder strike through the open ceilings, and Len landed a few meters beside the burnt-to-crisp hydra. The hydra dissolved into dust, and sunk to the bottom of the underworld, where it will need to find its way back to the surface, which will usually take more than thousands of years. "sorry im late! It took a while to find the place where the hydra attacked. Well... actually not... Anyway, are you all oka- WAAAH! What is Akita doing here?"

she smiled. "blood of Apollo, nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're the blood child of Zeus? That was a pretty impressing lightning. Ummm... are you okay...?"

Meiko gave Len a punch. "oh, yeah... nice to meet you...?" he got another punch. Harder this time.

Neru explained that she didnt have any place stay. The other special kids are still a bit hesitating. _Who is this girl? Why is she here suddenly? Can I trust her?_ After a long though the kids agreed to let stay with them. There is an extra room, after all.

**Rl: yes! orangebanana is not here! i can publish this chapter without her annoyance! there are a few words that i made up and you probably dont understand, so please read the description i am writting bellow.**

**Blood god: the god that gave his/her blood to a mortal child.**

**Blood children: the children that receive blood from the gods.**

**Blood power: the power that the blood children receive from the gods blood**

**blessed power: sometimes the gods give blessings to the blood children. if a blood children is blessed by a god/goddess he/she will be able to use a little power from that god/goddess.**

**RL: sorry, i know its lame. but i guess pretty good for a child like me, eh? hey, orangebanana did me a favor so she asked if i can post this for her: **(this is written by orangebanana)** hey everyone! do you like SpeaK? i am really glad if you do. me and RL share this username, since she is too lazy to make one herself **(even if orangebanana isnt here she still can annoy me...)**. i made a fanfic, too. so can you please visit mine too? PLEEEEEASE!** (ugh... so annoying)**  
**

**RL: okay, that was done, so please look forward to the 4th chapter and R&R!** **( favourite and follow too, okay?)**


	4. Chapter 4: training

**disclaimer: we do not own anything.  
**

SpeaK chapter 4

the 'earthquake' incident made Vocalo High dismiss their students earlier. While walking home, the kids talked about their meeting with the hydra. They talked about what to do, what they will do, if another beast showed, until a sweet, sweet voice said, "we need to open that room. Its time we use it again. Lets start tomorrow after school." they all agreed.

They introduced Neru to her butler and maids, which is the same type as Rin, Len and Meiko. The nymphs guided her to her 'room' that had been set just as Neru's imagination. They also showed her how to enter that room which they had talked about earlier. In the far edge of the room, there is a secret entrance to a small room to keep their weapons. Behind all those weapons, another entrance is concealed, revealing a set of stairs heading down to a dark, dark passageway. The passageway from each room will meet in front of a huge metallic door. There is, another concealed room, just in case if the children are captured and are forced to show the way to the secret room.

The next day after school the kids dropped their bags and went inside the weapon room, down the stairs and into the dark hallway and finally gather in front of the metallic door. They went in. They came out from the room at 8 o'clock. They ate dinner, and then went to sleep. The following day they continue doing exactly that. Went to school, went back home, went in the room, got out, ate dinner and slept. No one knows what they are doing inside the room. The room are enchanted so that no one, not even the gods, can see inside. The nymphs didn't know what they are doing. The gods and goddesses didn't know what they are doing. Even sometimes the kids themselves didn't know what they were doing, because they are too tired and fell asleep as soon as they touched their bed. This routine continued for 2 months. The 2 months of going in and out of the room was really tiring for the kids, and after getting countless of bruises and cuts, they decided to have a 1 week break. The first day, they all jumped into the pool. They played all day in the outdoor pool. The second day were spent with weapon check, so that everyone would know what the other are using. Weapons are a gift for the gods. Forged by the god Hephaestus himself. There is no second in any of the worlds. Weapons have the ability to absorb their owners powers, weld it, strengthen it, and return it to their owners double or triple the original strength. But they only use that power if necessary. The weapon and the owner share an unbreakable bond. Miku, Meiko, Rin and Len have the same weapons; sword, bows and arrows, daggers, whip, shield, and their light and compact but indestructible linen armor. Teto has the same thing, with an addition of a flask that holds an infinite amount of water, given by Poseidon. But when they reached Neru, they were all surprised that her weapons are hand phones of every different colors. "each color has a different use. Remember my yellow hand phone?" she explained while holding out the yellow hand phone, and shape-shifted it into a sword.

The third day is here, and it seems like the kids are busy competing with each other in horseback ridding in the huge land surrounding the mansion. The following day they were all sound asleep by 7. the fifth day they were fixing and polishing their weapons. The sharper, the better, right? The second to the last and the last day they were throwing a banquet for themselves, having fun dancing in the ballroom, and re-reading all the 58 thick books of the history of Greece and the special children in the library.

After a refreshing week, they continued going inside the room. But just after 2 weeks, the children were visited by their blood gods in their dreams.

"its been a long time, Len." the god Zeus that took the form of a young boy that has a blond hair.

"Meiko, you should use this stance when sword fighting someone double your size." the voice of Athena came from a blue haired girl.

"Ah! You've grown up!" exclaimed the green haired goddess Demeter.

" Hey Teto! Have you been using the flask I gave you?" the blue haired god said to Teto.

Th conversation last for the whole night, each god and goddess giving tips and blessings to their blood child. The sun rose and the gods and goddesses left. The children woke up and unlike any other sunrise, were the children will wake up with those sleepy innocent faces, they woke up with determination and confidence showing in their eyes, determined to be better than their predecessors. They got out of their beds, pack every different kinds of weapons, armor, guards, and food and stored it in their own dimensions. They used their linen armor under their most comfortable clothing: t-shirt, jeans, leather jackets and boots.

They left.

**RL: hey again everyone! the gods and goddesses here appears as a normal human, in this case they are either a vocaloid character or a genderbend.  
**

**zeus: lucian**

**athena: kaiko**

**demeter: gumi**

**poseidon: kaito**

**orangebanana: please R&R! i dont know when the fifth chapter will be published. we are having exams... :'(**


	5. Chapter 5: the start of the test

**RL: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE ONE THAT GAVE THE FIRST REVIEW (and for those that had followed and favorite this fanfic)! im so happy that i cried, you know...**

**orangebanana: yeah... and i nearly drowned...**

**RL: *hits orangebanana* to thank my first reviewer and follower, i decided to post this chapter right now... please keep on reading!**

**disclaimer: we do not own vocaloid**

SpeaK chapter 5

the six of them left.

They left, they left for the stable in silence. They hopped onto the horses and galloped across the wide open land. Then, something unbelievable happened. The horses jumped onto the sky and unfurled their wings. In the matter of minutes, they were all high above the clouds. It seems like the horses aren't horses at all. They are Pegasus. The most beautiful creature between the horses. They have a pair of wings, that can carry themselves across the the world. And sometimes into another world.

The children's Pegasus are of variety of colors. Rin and Meiko have a pitch black Pegasus whose coat shone under the sun, and can merge itself with the black night sky, making them invisible. Len and Teto chose a pure white Pegasus, whose coat shine like silver. Miku and Neru got the most beautiful brown a Pegasus can have. Softest of the softest coats, strong and beautiful wings, these are the the characteristics that a Pegasus own. If only the mist didn't cover these beautiful creature, they will get attention from every pair of eyes in this world.

They went over buildings. They went over skyscrapers. They went over the city, and finally landed on a beach known to no one. They cooked lunch, and ate, a heavy atmosphere hung in the silence. Everyone of them tried to lift the atmosphere up, but failed miserably. Only the sound of the waves can be heard. _Will I get back? Will I be better than my predecessors? Will we pass? I will be the best. I wont fail. We will get through this together. As long as we have each other._ Those are the thoughts and questions swirling inside their young minds.

Soon they are back on air, and over the shimmering deep blue sea.

_3 hours later_

they went inside a thick fog. But it isn't any normal fog, it is the mist, the protective layer of magic that was cast by the gods, and effects the brains of human minds, making them not see what is happening. In the following few minutes, they cant see anything. Soon they emerged, and a small island can be seen. A small floating paradise. But the kids knew better. That island is the island where blood children are tested, and if they pass, they will be able to go on life threatening quests. Few set foot on this island and leaves. An island filled with lush green trees, hundreds of crystal clear waterfalls, soft white sanded beach, high mountains, fruits of every kind. That is what you see on day time. What you don't see, is the monsters and creatures lurking in the night.

_My children, _Zeus spoke in their minds, _this is the Kankura island. An island made just to test the skills and wits of young blood children. An island where every and all blood children must go before they receive their quests. Blood children come here at the age of 18. I know that you all are just 14, but since you have encountered a hydra, I must insist on all of you doing it earlier. You all are much aware that little come here and got out, right. But once they do, they become the talk of legends. Your first test, is to find a waterfall that is still clean and pure for your own in those mountains. The waterfalls that aren't inhibited by creatures. The waterfalls that aren't tainted by the blood of your predecessors. I wish all of you the best of luck._

With that, the children land on the soft white sand and parted ways. They left their Pegasus on the beach, knowing that they will not be harmed. They set on foot, on their own different ways to find a clean waterfall. They walked, and by nightfall each of them arrived at the foot of the mountain. Meiko arrived first. She took some fallen branches and dried leaves to make a fire. _I wonder where the others are. _She thought. Then she laid back on a tree trunk and fell asleep. As soon as she fell asleep glowing eyes stared at her. Leaves rustled and Meiko opened her eyes. " whose there!" she shouted. " come out! Face me!" she summoned her sword just in time when a creature leaped onto her with its sharp claws. She slashed and the creature fell to the ground in the instant. Meiko looked carefully at the creature. It has the body of a woman in the upper part of the torso and the body of a bird for the lower torso. It has sharp claws instead of feet and a pair of wings instead of a pair of hands. _Harpies!_ Meiko thought and another three harpy dashed at her way, determined to rip her in half. Meiko quickly slashed them away, and again more of them dashed at her with their sharp claws. _They just keep on coming! Just how many they are?_ Meiko thought as she slash, stab, punch and kick. After over an hour of slashing and stabbing Meiko stood there, in the middle of a pile of dead harpies. Blood all over her, but luckily not hers. _Kankura island is a really dangerous island. _she thought.

**RL: please R&R!**

**orangebanana: yeah, and please visit my fanfic too! it's called "is it nostalgia?"**


	6. Chapter 6: the test continues

**orangebanana: YAAAAAAAAY! FINALLY! exam is finished!  
**

**RL: yeah... what a relieve... sorry and thank you to you folks that have been waiting! this is the sixth chapter. I'll try to use a different style of writting.**

**disclaimer: we do not own vocaloid**

SpeaK chapter 6

Len wondered around the forest. _Hm__m__... where am I?_ He thought.

He still can see the mountain, so he must still be far away. He cut through some bushes, climbed up some trees, and fell from some. He decided to climb another tree. He looked at the nearest branch that is about 2 meters away from the top of his head.

He easily jumped onto it and jumped to the next branch. He swing himself up and to another tree. After quite awhile he misjudged the distance of a branch and came tumbling got himself a face plant.

When he looked up, he saw Rin, covered in mud and blood, holding her sword in the middle of a pile of dead creatures. Rin noticed his presence and turned to look. Len was able to see a sweet smile before he said anything."umm... hey Rin. Just passing by..." Len said in a funny tone that made Rin's smile wider. " i'll go now..."

_What are those creatures that Rin just killed? Too bad I didn't take a closer look. Maybe soon something is going to attack me, too._

And he was correct. He walked further into the woods, and not long after that he was ambushed by a dog. A three-headed dog, about the size of a crouching grown man.

_Cerberus._ Len was shocked to see the three-headed dog while he clumsily dodge the attack.

_Isn't he supposed to be in the underworld? _The hellhound leaped and all three of its head snapping at Len, each wanting a piece of him.

Len caught its neck to stop it from biting him but fell due to its heavy weight. The three-headed dog fell on him and Len struggle to get up. When he finally pushed it away and got up it had already prepared for another attack. Len braced himself and summoned his sword. When the beast leaped, he dodge to one side and slashed its side. The beast howled in pain but remained on its paws.

They circled each other numerous times and Len took the first move. He charged at the beast and slash its heads. One of the beast's heads was able to bite him on the arm. Len winced, but he used his sword to cut off that head. He dodged the beast's other two snapping heads and slashed another one.

_One head left._ He charged at the hellhound and swung his blade. It quickly dodge but Len was faster. Knowing that the beast dodged, he changed his sword's direction aiming for its neck. Only the tip of the blade hit the target, but it was enough to cut open a major artery. Len left the now one-headed dog to bleed to death, laying in the middle of the forest to be prey for other things lurking inside. If only he wasn't using the linen armor under his clothes, he would have lost an arm.

Neru is lost. She didn't know where she was, and where the mountain is. _Its already dark, better find a place to sleep. _She wandered around for a few more minutes before she found a tree big enough for her to sleep on. She jumped and got a hold on the lowest branch, hoist herself up and climbed until the highest branch. She lay down on the branch and looked up to the skies. _Its a really beautiful night. The stars are shinning. _She thought before closing her eyes.

"Oh! Water!" Teto squealed as she heard the rush of the water. True enough, just a few steps ahead are a small clearing with a crystal clear river flowing through the center. She can see through the water, seeing the very bottom of the river, which is just the depth of her own knee. She scooped up a bit of the water onto her hands and bent to drink she stopped before her lips touched to water. She just felt weird, having the urge to move exactly now. She followed her instinct and stepped back. just after she did, a really big crab shot out of the waters.

_It hid under the sand. Thats why I didn't see it before. Is this what the books call Carcinus? The crab that helped the hydra when fighting Hercules? Why is it here?_ She summoned her sword, knowing that using water will not have any effect on the gigantic crab. The crabs gigantic claws that is as big as half of Teto swung across the clearing. Teto would have been hit if she hadn't jumped and dodged. She slashed with her blade and found that it wouldn't do anything to the crab. Not even the slightest dent or mark.

_Ugh, this won't work. Slashing blindly wont do anything._ Teto dodged another claw. The crab kept on swinging his claw, and Teto need to dodge every single one of those attack. Teto dodged another claw attack but what she didn't notice was another claw was already behind her, and when she dodged the first claw, she got hit by the second claw. Teto was surprised from the hit as she flew across to the other side of the river.

_Looks like this crab had learned a few things._ She crouch landed and took a few seconds to determine where she will hit.

_The eyes!_ She dashed over the water and jumped.

Landing on the crabs upper part she stabbed its eyes, blinding it. _Now what? It's already, but how do I kill this thing? _She thought as she jumped to safety. When she landed she got a flash back when they were still in primary school.

_The bell rung and the kids gather at dinning table, ready for lunch. The school's chef came out from the kitchen along with servants carrying trays of food._

_Chef: todays lunch is corn soup for appetizer, whole crab with almas caviar, and macaroons with fresh made ice cream for dessert_

_Kids: Yay! Chef Edward's ice cream is the best!_

_Teto: Waaaah! Meiko! how do you eat this thing? I never eat crab before!_

_Meiko: Here, you do it like this. Flip the crab. *flips the crab upside down*_

_Teto: Okay... *flips the crab upside down messily*_

_Meiko: Next, you see the middle part of the crab here? *points at the middle of the crab's belly*_

_Teto: Yeah..._

_Meiko: You stab your knife there. Its the place that is the thinnest. So you can break through it. *stabswith the knife*_

_Teto: Ooooooh...Okaaaay... *follows Meiko, stabs the crab*_

**RL: this is... the third time i had pressed this much enter key (the first and second one is because i was so bored and pressed the enter key like crazy to keep me entertained)**

**orangebanana: hahaha... hey, why dont we make a Q&A section? just ask the readers to post a question and we'll answer them.**

**RL: oh, okay! I'll be waiting for your questions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**RL: here, chapter 7. sorry, i know its the shortest chapter up until now, and i retyped the whole flashback, but i just dont have any ideas to put. sorry... *bows***

**orangebanana: *sneaks behind RL and whacks her* muahahaha! i have always wanted to do that!**

**RL: ugh, you'll pay for this! *chases orangebanana and tickled her to death* anyway... read on.**

**disclaimer: you know, im getting lazy to do this, since what i am saying more or less means the same. we do not own vocaloid.**

SpeaK chapter 7

_The bell rung and the kids gather at the luxurious white-clothed dinning table, ready for lunch. The school's chef came out from the kitchen along with servants carrying trays of food._

_Chef: todays lunch is chicken cream soup for appetizer, whole crab with almas caviar as the garnish, and macaroons with fresh made ice cream gelato for dessert_

_Kids: Yay! Chef Edward's macaroon and ice cream is the best!_

_Teto: Waaaah! Meiko! how do you eat this thing? I never eat crab before!_

_Meiko: Here, you do it like this. Flip the crab. *flips the crab upside down*_

_Teto: Okay... *flips the crab upside down messily*_

_Meiko: Next, you see the middle part of the crab here? *points at the middle of the crab's belly*_

_Teto: Yeah..._

_Meiko: You stab your knife there. Its the place that is the thinnest. So you can break through it. *stabswith the knife*_

_Teto: Ooooooh...Okaaaay... *follows Meiko, stabs the crab*_

She was snatched back to reality when the blinded crab swung its claw that will send her flying if she haven't stepped crab swung around wildly, not knowing where the target was.

It was a short flashback, but it was enough. Teto smiled as she thrusts her right hand up, aiming for the water. Feeling the wonderful feeling of power building up inside of her, she comanded the water from the stream to explode, making it wet, slippery and forming puddles everywhere around the clearing.

She ran to the crab and slid down under it, seconds before making contact. Teto stabs her sword to the spot where she guessed is the middle of the crab, the spot where the shell is the weakest. A satisfying sound of 'CRACK' from the blade being pushed through and into the shell really made Teto smile.

As soon as the blade was droved into the shell, the gigantic crab losses its balance, and Teto made the water bellow her to help her push herself out from under the crab, and away from the threat of being crushed underneath the monster.

The crustacean brought its claw up, then down like a hammer, making the ground shook, as its last attempt to attack its opponent before it fell down and was swept by the river, and down to the sea where sea monsters live, and is having a sudden appetite for crab meat.

Neru woke up. _What was that __tremor__? _She sat on the branch she slept on and looked around. Nothing. Everything was the same, just like before she slept. She hoped down to a lower branch and looked around. _There's no one here. Maybe it's just my imagination?_ She hoped back up to the branch she was sleeping a while ago and continued her sleep.

_3.00 a.m._

_I'm too tired. And the mountain is no where in sight. I guess Im lost. I should retrace my steps. But I'm too sleepy._

Miku fell to the ground and breathed heavily. _I _s_houldn't have ran full speed since the beginning. And maybe its already 1 o'clock in the morning_ [A/N: bad time judgement miku] _I think I should just sleep. _She opened a hole in the middle of the tree closest to her and crawled into it, closing the hole after she went in.

BAAM

Once again Neru woke up in the middle of the night. _Ah! Seriously! Why cant I have a good night sleep?_ She looked down to the ground.

_Oh. No wonder. Theres a lion trying to knock me off the tree._Indeed, there was a lion, charging and throwing it self at the tree.

Neru summoned her yellow phone which instantly turned into a sword and jumped off the tree. She did a flip in mid-air and slashed the lion's back. To her surprise, the beast wasn't even scratched.

Miku woke up because she was thrown around in the hole in the tree.

_Ouch, what was that?_

She opened the hole and was surprise to see Neru, face-to-face with a lion bigger than her in size.

It seems like Neru noticed Miku's presence, too.

During that split-second distraction, the lion found an opening and attacked her. Miku made a piece of thick wood rise from the ground just in front of Neru to protect her from the attack.

Neru gave a nod to Miku indicating thanks and slashed the lions side. Again, the lion wasn't even scratched.

Then Miku remembered something. "Neru! It a Nemean lion!"

**RL: well, what do you think?**

**orangebanana: i think it sucks...**

**RL: *headlocks orangebanana* not talking to you! anyway, do we have any review questions?**

**orangebanana: yeah... but let me go first. *RL lets go of orangebanana* haaaah... *takes out a card* okay! this is the first review question! from... an unknown guest. oh well... this person asked: 'is rin blood child of ares?'  
**

**RL: hmm... sorry, but i cant tell you that. since if i tell you the answer, it wont be suspense anymore, right? and it would be no fun. for those people that keeps on going 'AAAAAAH! WHAT IS RINS POWER?!' dont worry. i havent forgot about rin but i am planning to keep it a secret for a while... anyway, thank you for being the first to ask a question!**


	8. Chapter 8

**orangebanana: *flops to the ground, panting really hard" damn RL... that person just run so fast... good thing i managed to get the USB that contains this chapter... p-please read and enjoy this chapter... and dont forget to R&R... dont let my effort be in vain... *uploads the chapter before fainting***

**RL: *walks into the background slowly and pokes at orangebanana* YEES! she's dead! no more annoying bug flying around the room! *happily doing things without getting annoyed by orangebanana***

**disclaimer: you know what? this is starting to get pointless... since every time it will always be the same. i do not own VO. CA. LO. ID. happy?**

SpeaK chapter 8

" Neru! Its a Nemean lion!" Miku shouted at Neru.

" Eh? Then what do we do?" Neru replied.

" Can you shoot an arrow? Try aiming for the mouth!"

Neru didn't understand what Miku just said, and the lion sprang to attacked her. Neru quickly side-stepped to her right and tried stabbing at it this time.

The lion, annoyed by Neru's sword, brought its claws against he sword and sent it flying. The sword immediately starts to glow as soon as it was out of Neru's hand and by the time it hit the ground, it was back to a yellow hand phone.

_I guess I have no choice but to do what Miku said. _She reached into her dimension and pulled out a blue hand phone. It glowed and transforms into a bow, with a string and an arrows made of light. The lion slashed with its sharp claws again and Neru jumped onto a tree to avoid it. She releases an arrow, but it just bounces off the lion's side.

The lion turned to face Miku, who is just a few feet away from the tree she slept in, and stiffened its legs, ready to pounce. Miku took a defensive position, left foot in front of the right, shoulder width apart, legs slightly bent, center of gravity low, hands curled into a fist in front of her, bracing for the attack.

The lion finally attacked, and Miku threw a punch and it made made the lion stagger back.

But Miku's fist went through the air.

What made the lion stagger back, however, is a thick wood that rose from the ground. Controlled by Miku, of course.

The lion roared in anger and pounced again. And again Miku used a thick wood to punch it.

Neru saw the roar.

_Oh! So thats what she meant. Smart._ A piece of arrow made of light suddenly appear in her hands. Neru loaded her bow and called out.

"Miku!"

Miku took the risk of a quick glance. She saw the loaded bow._ H__u__h, she finally understood. __That was pretty slow__._

Miku and the lion slowly circled each other, and Neru patiently waited on top of the low branch. Miku circled the lion in a steady pace.

As soon as the lion face directly at the tree Neru is on, Miku brought her hands and made a triangle in front of her. She adjusted her hand so that the lion is exactly in the middle of the triangle and then she said a phrase, a chant or some sort, which called for the help of the woods and trees surrounding her.

The trees obeyed her and soon thick roots from every single tree surrounding them shot out, binding the lion like a thousand pair of hands trying to strangle it, pulling it down.

The lion wriggled and wrestled, but the binding just got tighter. At last, it can not stand anymore. It roared in pain and Neru took the chance. She jumped off the tree to get a better and clearer view. She jumped off the tree, and released an arrow. It flew straight, straight down and into the lions roaring mouth. It went down the lions throat and pierced its heart.

The lion died that very second.

Neru landed and was greeted by Miku, "now thats good teamwork." Miku grinned as the bow on Neru's hands turned back into a blue hand phone.

Neru picked up her yellow hand phone that is laying in a patch of grass, and placed it back into her dimension. She did the same with the blue hand phone in her hand. Neru walked up to the dead lion, and took out a green phone. "Eh, what are you doing?" Miku asked her in confusion.

"who knows that it might be useful. Our linen armor might be really tough, but it still can be destroyed by some types weapons, right? But a Nemean lions skin wont be pierced. Ever. I dont think any weapon can tear a Nemean lions skin. Even my light sword and arrows dont work on it." she said as she started cutting and peeling off the dead lions skin from the inside.

It can not be cut from the outside, but it is possible from the inside. Neru cleaned her green dagger and placed it back in its place. She took the separated Nemean lions skin and placed it in her dimension.

_Ill have to clean it later, I dont want it to be bloody inside my bag... _The children call their dimensions a 'bag' since its too troublesome to call it a dimension, and they can easily talk about it even when other people is around, since they are calling it a 'bag'.

Both Neru and Miku walked together for a few moments before they said goodbye.

Miku decided to continue her sleep inside another tree while Neru continued on her way, convinced that she will have a peaceful sleep when the sun rose.

**RL: how was that? a pretty good teamwork, right? *sigh* no R&R questions for this chapter. sorry if this chapter is short. its only about neru and miku fighting the nemean lion...**

***orangebanana started to wake up***

**RL: oh no, gotta go. see ya! *runs into the background***

**orangebanana: *wakes up* eh... how long was i out? *sees RL running away* AH! there's RL! LEN! CATCH THE AUTHOR! **

***len runs into the background, followed by orangebanana* **

***the laptop lit up* **

**orangebanana: oh? there is a PM for RL. *reads out loud* from 3Hearts: So Rin is the blood child of Aprodite or is it Artemis? *sweats* uh... sorry, but even i dont know that... RL is too mean to tell me... sorry...**


	9. Chapter 9

**orangebanana: *slump down to the floor* *panting really hard* i-i'll tell you how i got this chapter later. for now... read on...**

**disclaimer: we do not own vocaloid**

SpeaK chapter 9

The sun rose up and while Neru fell down to sleep, the others got up and continued their hike.

Len pulled out a banana from his dimension and peeled it off, Teto is furiously eating a sweet French bread, Miku gnawed on a stick of leak and Meiko took a swig off water. Rin is siting on a branch of tree, happily snacking on an orange.

Teto decided that she will walk along the river bank. _There must be a waterfall or something like that where this came from_.

Neru climbed another tree, already halfway across the mountain without knowing, and closed her eyes. The day was pleasant, with an occasional harpy attack, and soon it was sunset. Neru sat up and looked at the beautiful crimson orange sky. _Okay! Time to move!_

Neru looked at the beautiful crimson orange sky. _Okay! Time to move__!_ She jumped down the tree.

Meiko walked through the forest, looking around. _Better find a place to crash._

She was still looking around when something heavy fell on her. "Oof!" she fell flat on the ground. Meiko looked up to find yellow stuff hanging in front of her face. " Ne... Neru? Why are you on top of me?"

The side pony tail girl was just as surprised. " Mei... Meiko? What are you doing underneath me?"

"Umm... I dont know. What about... you fell on me? [A/N: she said it in a sarcastic way]"

"Oh! Sorry... I was just going to be on my way."

"Eh? Aren't you gonna sleep?"

"already did. I slept through to day. Much, much quieter," Neru happily said, "and reducing the risk of being killed in the middle of sleep."

"oh, okay. I get it. Now can you _please_ get off me?"

Neru chuckled and moved off Meiko. She helped Meiko up and while she dusted herself. Neru said, " Miku and I met a namean lion yesterday. What about you?"

Meiko looked up in surprise. " A namean lion? How did you kill it? But then, there is the two off you... so I guess its fair. I get to deal with a bunch of harpies while the two of you are wrestling a lion? Ugh... and you're sleeping on the trees? Smart. Why didnt I think of that?" she pulled at her own hair.

Meiko decided to walk along with Neru for awhile. They were barely walking for 10 minutes when they emerged to a huge clearing with thick fogs. They're eyes went wide.

Len was walking along with Miku. He was wondering. Hard. _How on earth did I suddenly __walk__ with Miku?_ But he kept on walking with her in silence.

They're walk wasn't long before they reach a huge clearing. They were surprised by the size of the clearing, obviously, but they were even more surprised to see Meiko and Neru on the other side.

The four of them stared at each other in confusion, surprise and a weird feeling on each of them. They were snapped back to reality by the vibration of the ground and a thumping sound. The four of them looked at a certain direction, ready with their weapons.

They waited for it to show itself.

On one side of the mountain, Teto looked up at the crystal clear waterfall. Her decision to follow the small river must be correct since a voice, Zeus's voice, spoke inside her mind.

_Congratulations. __Well done Teto. You are the second to find yourself a waterfall. This one is __still __clean and pure, __s__o you succeed in the first task. Now, here is your second. Since you are the blood child of Poseidon, it will be __slightly changed. Your task, is to retrieve something __from this__ waterfall._

_What is it? _Teto asked.

_That, you will need to find out for yourself._

With that, Teto took a breath and plunge into the freezing cold water.

The thumping sound got louder, and the vibrations got harder. The four of them waited in anxious, each gripping their swords tighter. A pair of horns came into view, and slowly the head and body was visible from the thick fog. The four kids eyes went wide, and then narrowed.

_Minotaur._

At the same time, Meiko and Len charged at it. Meiko jumped onto the air, bringing her sword above her head, and slashed down, aiming for the head while Len ducked and slashed his sword upwards. Their attack was blocked by a giant ax.

With ease the ax catapulted a reply attack. Len did a back flip and crouch landed beside the other two while Meiko drops herself [A/N: (RL) from mid-air, duh. She jumped to attack but haven't landed. Just like those action anime (*/*) a fast action scene] under the minotaurs legs and rolled under it, hiding herself under the heavy fog and away from its sight.

Neru stepped in front of Len and summoned her blue bow. She placed an arrow made off light on the strings and shot it to the monster. It easily blocked the arrow with its ax that send it flying into a tree.

The minotaur brought the ax above his head and swung it down. The three kids easily dodge it and use the chance.

Len went and jumped on the ax and onto its hands and arm [A/N: (orangebanana) wow, try to imagine the size of the minotaur if Len can easily jump and walk on its arm. (RL) the size of the hand is just about the size of a normal tree (so Len is still balancing himself)] while Miku and Neru parted on either side of Len and [A/N: Neru switched back to her sword. The kids can do this thing very fast] slashed both sides of its upper thigh, making a pool of blood underneath it.

Both girls resume their original position while Len race up its arm and took a hold of one of its horns and swung on it, making the monster unstable. It tried to regain its balance when Meiko stepped out of the fog and, using her swords flat side, hit the part where both the upper and lower thigh joins from behind and thus making it slump to the ground.

Len quickly avoided the impact.

All four kids dashed onto it and slashed their swords. Meiko took hold of the minotaurs left hand stabbed her sword, straight into its hands and out into the ground, nailing it, literally to the ground.

The monsters right hand is still holding the ax and it is swinging wildly.

They need to jump to avoid getting either of their legs cut off. Neru cut open a major artery on the decapitated left hand and blood sprout out. The minotaur let out a horrible roar and swung his ax again. It was easily dodged and as the result, the weapon stabbed into the owners own upper right thigh.

Again, it roared in pain and Neru brought her sword onto the creatures neck.

A head with a pair of horns rolled into the fog.

**orangebanana: now... this is what happened...**

_**flashback**_

***len was chasing RL* *RL stopped and turned to len***

**RL: len! if you take one more step, i will not give you banana for six months!**

***len frezes on the spot***

**orangebanana: *running behind len* len! if you catch her, i will give you banana for eight months!**

***len took a step forward***

**RL: ugh... len! if you take one more step... i will kill you in the next chapter!**

***len froze and went pale* **

**orangebanana: its okay! i will revive you!**

**RL: no you cant!**

**orangebanana: yes i can!**

***len looking back and forth at RL and orangebanana***

**len: *suddenly become dizzy* AGH! somebody! HEEEELP MEEEEEE!**

***meiko came out of no where and hit len***

** *len fainted***

**meiko: *the two authors still staring at each other*oh? there a review question.**

**orangebanana and RL: *looks at the laptop* eh? where?**

**Greekmyth3: ARTEMIS IS NOT POSSIBLE SINCE ARTEMIS IS A VIRGIN GODDESS FOREVER! Anyways question! Have you read the percy Jackson series?**

**RL: *sweat* yes, i have read the percy jackson series. its actually what inspired me to read more and more books, and eventually lead me to making this fanfic. and by the way, the blood children in this fanfic is different from the percy jackson series. in the percy jackson book, the halh-bloods are there because the gods marry mortal humans. but in this fanfic, they just simply put their bloods inside young kids, usually infants, so blood child from artemis is still possible. but that does not mean that rin is artemis's blood child. **

**orangebanana: i know right! RL is just so mean! she didnt even want to tell me who rins blood god is! hump! its obviously she wants to keep it a secret! humph! *secretly steals RL's USB that contains this chapter*  
**

**RL: haha... dont worry, i havent forgot about rin and i planned to keep it that way. at least, not until chapter... i dont know. but im planning to keep rins power and blood god a secret a bit longer... so i guess you just have to bear with it.**

**orangebanana: humph! *updated the chapter behind RL's back***

_**end of**_** flashback**

**orangebanana: and... after that she chased me to death. *sigh* anyways... thank you to Greekmyth3 for posting a review question! we highly appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**orangebanana: really? you have already read all the percy jackson series?**

**RL: yeah. which reminds me, i need to start rereading all the 8 books...**

**orangebanana: eh? there are 8 books?**

**RL: yup! you dont know?**

**orangebanana: no... by the way, whats percy jackson books about?**

**RL: *headlocks orangebanana* dont talk about something like you knew it like the back of your hand and asked what it is about in the end!**

**CLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT!**

**disclaimer: but i dont own anything else... *sobs in the corner***

SpeaK chapter 10

_Hmm... This place is surprisingly deep._ Teto thought as she swim deeper into the pool under the waterfall. There is a large spring under the waterfall that she had chose and it just kept on getting deeper and deeper.

Teto heard a rumbling noise.

_ What was that?_ She heard the rumbling noise again.

_Oh. Its just my tummy. _She giggled and started ascending. After pulling herself out of the water she sat on a warm rock and took out a French baguette.

The maroon haired girl started to chew on one side of the french bread. She looked up at the sunny blue sky and smiled. The night before was cold and she haven't found anything. Now its about noon and she had already spent hours looking for the thing that she needs to find. So far she still have no clue on what it is. _If only I am not Poseidon's blood child I would have already died of hypothermia. Good thing I can stay dry. _She thought as she pulled out another loaf of bread.

Teto soon finished her fourth baguette and stretched. She dove back into the waterfall and this time, instead of going in a slow pace and looking around, she dove straight past in hopes of finding the bottom. She slowed down when she can see the sandy bottom of the waterfall. It is really beautiful there, in the bottom of the waterfall, with colorful corals decorating the rocky sides and occasional pearl oysters opening with shimmering pearls as big as a fist inside of them.

Teto looked around in awe. _Its so beautiful... Oh! Lets take those pearls! It must worth a lot! _ She patiently waited for the oysters to open and quickly grabbed the pearl inside. She did the same with the rest and place the fist-sized pearl into her bag [A/N: remember, the kids called their dimensions a 'bag'].

After a while of looking around something glistening caught her eye. She slowly swam towards it and looked carefully. The beautiful corals hid something that reflects the sun's light. She carefully parted the corals and found a circular metal plate. When she looked closer, she can see writings: μερικές φορές, σκεφτούν έξω από το κουτί [A/N: wooh! Google translate rocks!]

Teto recognizes the writing. It is Greek. _What? 'think outside the box'? __ What do it mean by that?_ Am I supposed to think of something not normal? She placed the corals back to their original places and swum back up. She pulled herself out of the water and sat on the same warm rock she sat on when she ate her breads. She rested her chin on her hands and thought hard.

_'think outside the box' is what was written on that metal plate. What is it supposed to mean? _She let out a sigh. _Okay. Thinking _inside_ the box means you are thinking mainstream. So, I'm supposed to think non-mainstream? _

She closed her eyes.

_Waterfall. Fall. Down. That's the most mainstream, right? If people think of waterfalls, they will they of falling water._ Her eyes fluttered open. _Thats it! If most people think of down when it come to waterfalls, I should just look up!_ _Zeus only said from this__ waterfall. So that still means above the waterfall. _Teto stood up and lifted her head so that she can see the source of the waterfall.

Teto ran and dived into the pool. She swam a good distance bellow before she swam as fast as she could up and out of the water. Teto shot out of the water like a canon.

She used her powers to make the water in the waterfall stop and so she could be able to step on the water and pushed herself up. Halfway across the waterfall her foot slipped and she fell into the water. She the maroon haired girl did a somersault so that she would be falling ninety degrees straight into the water with her hands and head first [A/N: it would not hurt you if you fall into water ninety degrees. Even if you are a few meters high. Try slapping the water with your hand. It will hurt, but if you make your hand go into the water like a nail, it wont].

_Ugh. One more time._

For the second try, the maroon haired girl swam deep until she reached the bottom before swimming up. This time, instead of swimming normally, she used her powers to boost her speed underwater and shot out almost halfway of the waterfall. Again, she used her powers to stop the fall of the water and stepped on them to push herself up. She reached the top in this attempt. Teto stepped onto the bank of the crystal clear river. Her eyes widened as she stood there in awe.

"wow."

The four kids had reached a huge waterfall. "so, who's gonna use this waterfall?" asked Miku.

"lets draw lots." Len suggested.

Everyone agreed.

Neru took out four pieces of yellow ribbon. She pricked herself and wiped the blood off on one side of a ribbon. She held that side of the ribbon and the other three.

"the one that get the ribbon with my blood on it gets to use this waterfall."

They each took hold of one ribbon and pulled. Meiko pulled out her ribbon and saw the red stain. Everyone saw the red stain on Meiko's ribbon, wished her good luck and left. Meiko smiled at her ribbon an turned to face the gigantic waterfall.

_Ready for the second task, Meiko?_ Zeus's voice rang in her mind.

"Ready."

**RL: you know, those stupid line breaks just wont come up, even if i already pressed the shift key and then enter. i guess i just suck at these kind of stuff...**

**orangebanana: yeah, you do.**

**RL: SHUT UP! YOU CANT DO IT YOURSELF! anyways, i would like to ask the help of dear readers to help me make those line breaks so that you cant easily read my fanfic and know when i change scenes... thank you... **

**question for this chapter: i read some other fanfics and saw they did these stuff, and i thought it was pretty cool. so, the question! who do you think will get the next waterfall len, miku and neru will come across?**


	11. Chapter 11

**RL: hey guy! im back!**

**orangebanana: yeah... you're back...**

**RL: ****you dont seem so energetic...**

**orangebanana: *mumble mumble* of course, its _you _that came back...**

**RL: what was that?**

**orangebanana: nothing... *sigh***

**RL: okay, this is for Lolly1o1 that had answered my chapter questions. good try, but better luck next time... ;P read on if you want to know the answer!**

SpeaK chapter 11

_Zeus said that I need to find something inside the waterfall, so does that mean that I need to swim inside?_

Meiko thought while changing into her swim suits. She did a few warm ups and jumped into the pool.

_Brrrr! Its really cold!_

She opened her eyes and swum down to the bottom of the pool which is just around 3 meters deep. She still can feel the push of the waterfall above her. Meiko starts to dig around the sandy bottom. She thought that maybe its hidden or buried. Soon she was out of breath and swum to the surface. She took a minute to take a breath, oxygenating her blood, then dived back down [A/N: try taking a minute to breath. As in, really take a breath over and over of times. You might get a bit dizzy when you do that, but you can stand longer when holding your breath. (RL) its true, I've tried].

Again she dig around the bottom, using her starting to get numb hands. She used her feet to push her downwards or else she will float back up.

Miku, Neru and Len literally stumbled into a waterfall after a long hike. First, Neru fell through the bushes, then Len fell on top of her, and then Miku. They fell flat like a sandwich.

After getting up and dusting themselves, they look around. The water seems clean and the waterfall is quiet big. There is a small block of land in the middle of the pool under the waterfall with green grass on it. The three kids drew lots again and Neru got the jackpot.

Happily she waved at Miku and Len and jumped onto the small island in the middle of the pool. She waited and waited there, occasionally playing with her yellow phone, toying with it and tossing and turning it around, until night came and drowsiness settled in. Noticing that she is starting to get sleepy, she quickly jumped out of the pool and climbed up a pretty large tree. She managed to get to the highest branch before falling into a deep sleep.

Miku and Len came across a twin waterfall. They got happy when they saw the twin waterfall and became much more excited when the voice of Zeus entered their minds.

_See those rocks under the waterfall?_

They nodded.

_The both of you will need to sit under the waterfall and stay until I tell you to stop. _

Their eyes widened when they heard what Zeus had just told him to do, but they quickly smiled at the challenge and took a deep breath, before jumping onto the rocks directly under the waterfall. Len took the right waterfall from the two and Miku took the left. Freezing cold water fell on them like a bulldozer. The pressure was immense, and the temperature was barely bearable.

Still, the teal haired female and the yellow haired male endured it. Their bodies felt like it was being crushed by a truck, and the temperature of the water almost immediately made their bodies go numb. More so, the water droplets that went stray fell on them with such speed that it felt like needles to their skin.

Len bit on his lip and used his power, as the blood child of Zeus, to control the air surrounding himself to help with the needle problem. Len made a barrier out of the air to protect himself from the water needles. He did the same to Miku and she felt very grateful.

In return, she made the rock he is sitting on became much more soft to his touch and made it very comfortable for him. If other people touch the rock, it will still feel like a rock but to Len, it felt like a really comfortable sofa with fluffy pillows. Despite that, they still felt like being crushed under the pressure given by the tonnes of water falling on them.

_la... lalala... la lala laa..._

Neru opened her eyes and heard a soft lullaby from the top of her tree.

_Lalala..__._

She looked around for the source of the beautifully soft and gentle voice. Neru twisted her body around, and saw an astonishingly beautiful lady, sitting in the middle of the small island. The lady has soft brown hair tied together in a braid, a natural brown colored tunic that is tied in the waist made her look like a maiden out of the greek books.

Neru felt like she was being drawn by the song. Especially the voice. She felt herself jump down from the tree and walked slowly towards the singing lady. The lady smiled, innocently at first, but then Neru saw the smile change into a sinister smile.

At once Neru snapped out of the trance and, instinctively, covered her ears. The woman kept on singing and singing, and Neru walked closer and closer to the woman unwillingly. She fought with her legs, and felt like losing. Somehow, she managed to summon a brown cellphone from her bag and it turned into a smooth brown violin.

The brown violin has strings and bow made of light. Neru started playing it and her legs started to slow down [A/N: (RL) I have a hard time choosing the song for Neru to play, but somehow I landed on Kagamine Rin Len electric magic]. She kept on playing, louder and louder until her legs stopped moving and she have full control to it again.

_If she is using music to lure me in, then lets fight music with music! she will regret ever choosing me to fight with!_

Neru planted her legs firmly in the ground to stop herself from being lured into the lady's powers. The both of them used their musical powers to fight. Beads of sweat that glistened under the moonlit sky can be seen on both party's forehead. The beautiful lady sitting in the piece of land in the middle of the pool is using her powers to control Neru while Neru herself is using her powers to block out the trance the lady is using to control her.

Neru finishes the song she is playing and immediately switched songs. The first song is to block out the magical powers the lady used and the second one is to counter attack [A/N: the second song is remote control by, again, Kagamine Rin Len]. Neru felt the pull of the magic used by the lady again since the song she is playing isn't to block out magic.

The lady herself, also felt like she is being pulled into the song Neru is playing. She unwillingly stood up from where she was sitting. Both parties are puling each other, and it only time can tell them who will win and pull the other into the pool, drowning them. Neru's second song is used to control people according to her will. All she need to do is play the song and imagine what she want the other to do.

Neru and the lady pulled each other, until the both of them reached the bank. The lady forced her music to be stronger, and Neru stepped into the water.

**RL: sorry for the long update. hey... i was making this fanfic, my _second_ fanfic, and i would like to know if any of you will like the idea of posting a new one... its called "Orangebanana in wonderlad" this fanfic has nothing to do with the song alice human sacrifice, or my daily life. its just a story i made inspired by my dream... how i got that dream? dont ask me. anyways, please share to me your idea on me posting my second fanfic "Orangebanana in wonderland". this fanfic is not on internet yet. i would love your ideas on this. thank you so much.**

**chapter question: how long do you think will len and miku last under the waterfall?**


	12. Chapter 12

**orangebanana: heres chapter 12**

**RL: there's no answer for chapter question, and also no review question... *sobs in the corner***

**orangebanana: here it goes...**

**disclaimer: we do not own anything you recognize.**

SpeaK chapter 12

Neru stepped into the water and immediately freezing cold water hit her.

The cold was unbearable to Neru and the water distracted her. the lady used that chance to pull her deeper into the water. It took all Neru's will power to concentrate on her violin.

She directed her music on herself, imagining that she is stepping out of he water and backing away. Her body followed, even though there are a few times that the lady almost pullled her back.

For a while the lady was freed from Neru's magic and used the time to take over and taking the lead. She forced Neru's hands to stop playing and it started to slow down.

Neru struggled to keep her hands playing and to her surprise, it did.

Neru can feel the lady's powers.

It was growing weaker.

Neru concentrated her magic on her violin, and with the last stoke of her bow, she broke out of the lady's spell. Her hands played furiously and the lady was weakening, to weak to fight back. Her stamina was getting low.

Neru's stamina was also decreasing but she held on, forcing her magic and taking out so much, way more than she had ever tried before, that she knew she will faint as soon as she hit the ground. The lady walked into the water. The first time the lady touched the water, Neru was a bit surprised on how her stamina drastically decreased.

Its like the water sucked out her magical powers.

Finally, she gave up on trying to fight back and just let Neru control her, drowning her to death.

Neru lowered her bow and violin. She stared at the floating dead body of the person she just drowned before she quickly ran into the woods.

She kept on running and running.

After she made sure that the waterfall is no where in sight, she leaned on the bark of the nearest tree and sighed. She slid down onto the grass and looked at her brown maple violin.

She stroked in gently, feeling the softness to the touch. She looked at the violin with such sad eyes.

_Neru! Stay behind us!_

She shook her head furiously, shaking the memory out of her head.

_No, I don't want to remember that._

She brought her knee into her chest and hugged her own leg before she felt something wet dripping down her right cheek.

_Eh? It's raining?_

She looked up to the sky in search for the raincloud but found none. Using her hands, Neru wiped the water out of her right cheek, and found that it was replaced by another. Then it hit her. She was crying.

_Heh, its been quite a while since the last time I __had that flashback, and also cried. __Maybe I shouldn't have used my violin. _She thought.

Neru's right eye is pouring down tears just like the waterfall she had seen awhile ago while the left one isn't even letting out a single drop. When looking at her left eye closely, a faint scar running down from her forehead down to her left cheek can be seen.

Its faded, but its still there. Her left honey gold eyes were a bit paler than the right. She tried her best to dry her one, pouring eye. Soon the side pony tailed girl realize that she cant and let herself cry, hoping that none of her friends walked on her and saw her crying.

She cried herself into sleep.

Its been two whole days Miku and Len had stayed under the waterfall. Their stamina started to decrease and Len could not keep up the air barrier, and the both of them started to feel the water like piercing needles. Miku's stamina is also almost gone, because she used most of her powers left to remake the waterfall, instead of making the rock they are sitting on become more comfortable.

She made the waterfall bent lower and and the stream on the top becomes wider and more complicated, so the water that fell on them become softer and easier for them to handle [A/N: try opening a tap slowly. The water that came out will be clear and soft, while if you open the tap wider the water will rush out, it wont be clear and you can fell the push of the water].

Miku almost fainted after doing that but Len gave her some of his power so that she could go on [A/N: blood children can share their powers with others if they wanted to].

Miku sighed as Len's powers entered her. She had always loved the feeling of power coming inside of her. Especially Rin's. Her powers are just warm and soothing, unlike Len's power which is like electricity running inside of her. She winced a bit as Len's power jolted inside of her. She continued to focus on living through the task.

Neru woke up under a tree, sunlight streamed onto her face from the gaps of the leaves. She felt like she was holding something and turned to look. Her brown maple violin are in her hands, and she quickly stored it in her bag. She pulled out a bread to eat and started walking. She finished her bread before noticing the sound of rushing water.

Neru quickened her pace and emerged into a place where two streams meet and decided that she should walk along the bank of the right side of the two streams. Neru became a bit excited when the thought of finding a waterfall came to her mind.

She walk and walk. Sometimes bending over the water to take a sip. Then she would continue to walk for who knows how long and finally reached a waterfall. Her lips curved into a smile when she saw the waterfall. But then her hopes dropped when she saw clothes and armors littering around the waterfall, some with blood on it. She sighed and retraced her steps.

_The __first one was inhibited by a monster, and the __second waterfall I came to is already tainted by my predecessors blood. _She sighed again.

Meiko broke out of the water. It was freezing cold now that it is night time and Meiko decided that that would be her last dip of the day.

She heaved herself out and quickly draped her towel around her. Three towels, as the matter of fact. She sat beside the fire she had lit up not too long ago and drank some of her hot cocoa.

Warmth spread all over her as she greedily gulped down the contents of her mug. Cold wind blew and she shivered under her three towels. Quickly, she made another glass of hot cocoa, but this time she savored the rich taste. Sleep soon fell on her.

While Meiko slept peacefully, the moonlight shone onto the waterfall, making something reflect its light from behind the flowing water.

"wow" was the only thing Teto can say.

She had climbed the waterfall and now looking straight at the spring above it. The spring was beautiful, clear water flowed the river and down to the waterfall. Right in the middle of the spring a small island, as big as a normal sized room, flourished with sweet green grass and a single, maple tree right in the middle.

Hanging from the lowest branch, is a golden fleece. She walked closer to the golden fleece and felt magic surge into her.

She was exhausted.

She had never used her powers to the extent of stopping a waterfall.

She had a feeling that she will need to start getting used to using her powers to the extent of fainting from exhaustion.

But once she got closer to the golden fleece all the tiredness was gone. It was filled with the sensation of power coming inside of her. The golden fleece's magic was warm and soothing.

_Even more than Rin's. _Teto thought.

_Second again, Teto? I was hoping that you would be the first to finish the second task. _

The godly voice chuckled.

Teto chuckled too. Knowing who exactly the voice belongs to.

_Father. What happened to lord Zeus? _

_I asked to speak with you. I don't want to miss you succeeding on our second task, don't we? Anyways, congratulations, and now for your next task._

_ Inside the mountain on the north will a dragon dwell, through its fall will you rise. _

_Thy must find three things: three pairs of swords, six souls and courage and wits._

_ Walk into the lair without and stand no chance of stopping it from shredding you to bits._

_Now, my daughter, that is the riddle you will need to solve in order to complete the third task. Rather, the riddle is your third task. Best of luck, my dear. _

Then Poseidon's voice vanished.

**RL: ooooooh... the third task is pretty obvious, isnt it? and neru's memory and that faint scar... i wonder what happen to it?**

**orangebanana: stop teasing them, you idiot. just tell them already.**

**RL: *tickles orangebanana* you also did that in chapter 4 of 'is it nostalgia?', didnt you?**

**orangebanana: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAAAH! STOP! HAHAHA! I GIVE HAHAHA UP! GYAHHHHAHAHH! *RL stops tickling* haah~**

**RL: you know what folks? i have decided. i am going to post my 'Orangebanana in wonderland' fanfic. i hope you guys will read it...**

**chapter question: are you going to read my 'Orangebanana in wonderland' fanfic? (i know this has nothing to do with SpeaK but hey, i have no idea on what to be the question for this chapter)**


	13. Chapter 13

**RL: heey guys! the lines finally came out! yay! heres chapter 13.**

**disclaimer: i do not own rin, or len, or ANY vocaloid characters... or ANYTHING you recognize.**

* * *

SpeaK chapter 13

_Inside the mountain on the north will a dragon dwell, through its fall will you rise. _

_Thy must find three things: three pairs of swords, six souls and courage and wits. _

_Walk into the lair without and stand no chance of stopping it from shredding you to bits._

* * *

Teto frowned at the riddle. She just cant seem to get what it means.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neru is walking down the river, retracing her steps.

She sighed as she thought of how unlucky she is, coming across two waterfalls already but still haven't finished her first task.

The other might be doing their third task, already. I spent too much time on this first one.

She sighed louder.

Up ahead she saw the intersection where the two rivers meet. Neru jumped over to the other side. Hopped, really. Its not that the rivers are small, but its just that Neru can easily jump twice as much, with her powers and all.

After hoping through the rivers, she walked up wards again, this time walking along the left side river. Again she walked, and walked, and walked.

The left side river is really complicated. It will twist and turn after every few meters and Neru is starting to get dizzy from all the twist and turns.

_Ugh! This stupid river! Why is it twisting around so much? If only its not for the waterfall then I-_

She thought about the waterfall up ahead and cooled down. Another hour of twisting and turning Neru's face was hot red of anger and decided that she will just stop.

She had enough of twisting rivers for the day. Neru sat down on the river bank and splashed herself with some of those cool water. The cool water dripped down her face and down her neck, making her shiver.

After another splash or two Neru lingered around a tall tree and slept.

* * *

_You can stop now, Len, Miku._

With the last of their physical powers, they jumped onto dry land.

They collapsed as soon as their foot touched dry ground and panted really hard.

"g-good... thing that was over..."

Miku rasped and Len nodded at her. They had collapsed side-by-side, and now they noticed that they are soaking wet, and freezing to death.

They had stayed under the waterfall for three days and their bodies had went numb on the second. Finally able to sense again, they got attacked by all sorts of feelings.

First, it was the coldness that had seeped into the bone, then second was how hungry they were, not eating at all under the waterfall. Next was just how hard it was too move: it hurts them as if they are a rusty doll trying to move.

With much effort, Len took out plenty of warm blankets from his bag and draped it around himself and Miku. Miku took out steaming hot cocoa from her bag and shared it with Len. They were in the middle of gulping down hot cocoa and devouring their favorite foods, banana and leak, when they heard the strong and stern voice of Zeus.

_Inside the mountain on the north will a dragon dwell, through its fall will you rise._

_ Thy must find three things: three pairs of swords, six souls and courage and wits._

_ Walk into the lair without and stand no chance of stopping it from shredding you to bits._

That was all Zeus said before leaving them to munch silently on their foods.

Miku gnawed on her leak while thinking about what Zeus had told them. She knew by instinct that it was a riddle that they must solve to accomplish the third task. In fact, it was the third task.

_Three pairs of sword. So that must mean that I need to find six swords in the middle of this island. And then six souls. That I don't know how to get. And the part where the dragon will shred us to bits if we try to face it without getting all those things, I dont like it one bit. And then courage and wits. How am I supposed to know if I have that or not? _

Miku thought.

For some reason Len was thinking exactly what Miku is thinking.

_Three pairs of sword. So that must mean that I need to find six swords in the middle of this island. And then six souls. That I don't know how to get. And the part where the dragon will shred us to bits if we try to face it without getting all those things, I dont like it one bit. And then courage and wits. How am I supposed to know if I have that or not?_

Len sipped on his hot cocoa before drifting into dream land. Same did Miku.

* * *

Len woke up in the middle of the night. He was shivering and so he pulled out another warm blanket for him to use.

He stood up and walked into the nearby forest without knowing exactly why he did. He walked and walked, deeper and deeper into the dark forest, leaving Miku bundled up in the middle of the waterfall's clearing.

He walked further and further until he wasn't sure that he can return to the place where he and Miku had slept. He decided to turn around and walked back, but his legs wont obey him. They just keep on going and carry him deeper into the forest. The air grew colder by every step he took.

His legs finally stopped moving when a pair of red eyes stared at him.

A pair of bloody red eyes glowing in the dark.

Eyes as big as his face stared at him as if they can look straight into his soul.

Maybe they can.

Two pairs of glowing red eyes appeared beside the original, then two more. And two more. And two more, until there are a total of nine pairs of glowing, bloody red eyes staring at him.

_A mere child like you wont be able to defeat us._

They hissed inside Len's mind.

* * *

Len jerked upwards and sat on the patch of grass he slept on. He opened his eyes and was welcomed by the soft and warm shine of the morning sun. He rubbed his temples and thought.

_It was just a dream._

"good morning Len!"

Miku chirped while holding out Len's favorite food, a banana, in her hands. Len drooled for a little bit before wiping it of and taking the offer. He was peeling his banana while he asked Miku if she had any dream last night. She put down the leek she was gnawing on and nodded.

She told him her dream and they found out that they had the same dream.

* * *

_A mere child like you wont be able to defeat us._

Teto sat up straight.

She was sweating and breathing hard.

Good thing that was just a dream.

She thought, relieved.

The bloody red eyes that she had seen in her dream just cant seem to find a way out of her head. Their voices, too.

The voices echoed in her mind. She wiped her sweat and nibbled her favorite French baguette to start her day.

Alright! Now, the first step is to find those six swords! Lets look around here, first.

She happily skipped between the forest trees and humming a small tune, in attempt to forget what she had just dreamed about.

* * *

**RL: finally! the lines came out! i feel so stupid for not noticing the buttons before... anyways... the review question!**

**orangebanana: right! this is from Lolly1o1. What's going on with Rin right now?**

**RL: oh? rin? she's still alive. if thats what you mean. but dont worry! the six kids will regroup soon, so wait for it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**RL: hey guy! a friend of ours made a fanfic and it well... i guess it became a hit... it got already 12 reviews in two days! the name is 'kopabeckham', and the fanfics name is 'invisible but famous'.**

**orangebanana: yeah! and you should try reading it!**

**disclaimer: do i need to do this for you to know the obvious?**

SpeaK chapter 14

Another day went by and Meiko lay slumped in a patch of grass, soaking wet and shivering. The coldness had seeped into the bone and Meiko was desperate to find whatever she needs to find soon.

She crept closer to the fire, her only source of heat in the night, and closed her eyes, welcoming the warmth. Her back was facing the waterfall and she still can feel the small drops of water hitting her back. The wind blew the clouds away from the moon and she opened her eyes.

Her instinct told her to look back at the waterfall and she caught a glimpse of something shinning before the wind blew the clouds over the moon again, covering its light.

Meiko looked warily at the waterfall and caught another glimpse of an object reflecting the moons light from behind the tonnes of water pouring down the waterfall. She stood up and slowly walk towards the waterfall.

Another glimpse of something shinning.

Meiko studied the pool under the waterfall. She had been busying herself with the sandy bottom of the pool and didnt even think to look at the rocky sides. Meiko took a deep breath and braced herself to feel the coldness of the water again.

She cant believe that she is going to take a dip at night in a pool of water that it in itself is already cold in the daylight.

She dived into the pool.

The coldness of the water stung every part of her body. Meiko looked upwards instead of down this time. She can feel the pressure of the tonnes of falling water above her. Good thing the pressure was lessened by the pool. She cant see the rocky sides of the pool that is covered by the bubbles of air from the waterfall, but she knew that there is an opening behind the waterfall.

Or something like that.

If her theory is correct, she might actually survive from this.

She returned to the surface and oxygenated herself before going under again. She is risking her life here. Its either she get into the opening behind the waterfall or die crushed by the huge force of the waterfall.

She swam under the falling water, forcing herself up against the crushing water. She pushed with all her powers and inched towards the back. Her fingers clawed at rocky walls and found a holding to push herself up.

Her feet is numb, but they still tried their best to paddle.

When she thought she was not going to make it, her life flashed before her very own eyes.

The times when she started recognizing her parents face.

Their smiles of joy when she was able to solve multiplications in the age of 5.

The first time she saw the blue haired goddess in her 6th birthday party.

How she struggled when the goddess that put her blood into her veins

How her parents dropped and fell unconscious when Athena erased their memories.

And then the harsh training she received everyday up until the age of 8, before being sent to the mansion and meeting the other blood children.

The happy smiles of each and every of her friends.

She was one of the first to enter the mansion. The first ones were the twins, Rin and Len Kagamine. Then the teal-haired, leek loving girl, Hatsune Miku. After that she followed in, and then the others started coming in. Up until the last one, Akita Neru.

The memories of her friends and parents made her cry. She can feel the hot tears burning her eyes before mixing with the freezing water.

_No! I cant give up! not yet!_

She gave a last push and...

She made it.

Meiko broke out of the water gasping. Her lungs were burning so badly, demanding for air that she forgot all about the coldness. But now that she was filling her lungs with oxygen, the coldness came rushing back. She climbed out of the water and into a dusty and dirty cave. For a second Meiko was in a daze at how close she was to death, before looking around for the thing that reflected the moons light and saw a rusted sword a few feet beside her.

Somehow she just knew that that wasn't the thing she was looking for, but then wondered how it did get there anyway. She decided that some other blood child left their sword there when they were exploring the cave.

Now that she thought of it, she looked to search for the end of this cave.

Nope.

Nothing.

She can only see darkness.

The part where she sat on is dimly lit by the moonlight that passed through the clear water. She stood up and summoned her one and a half meter long sword. The familiar weight of having her old and trusted sword back in her hands made her feel warmer, or maybe its because the sword itself is giving off heat. Her sword was given by the god of blacksmiths, Hephaestus, and maybe thats why it is doing so.

She know that she is blessed by Hephaestus, she knew from the start. But she just dont know how to use her blessing powers like Neru. Neru was blessed by Poseidon and she can make water vapors and then shine light on it, making a beautiful rainbow or do stuff with it.

But she didnt even know what she can do with her blessing. At least, not yet. She continued deeper into the cave, her sword in her right hand and her left hand tracing the walls of the cave. She walk and walked, and she felt as if the ground under her is tilting upwards, bringing her higher and deeper into the heart of the mountain.

Her feet is having a hard time supporting her weight, especially after the near-death experience and the tilting ground. But mostly because of the first option. she supported herself on her sword.

* * *

Meiko saw light. A silver light that only the moon gives off. She must be close to the exit. Meiko quickened her pace and turned into a jog.

Then a run.

And she ran straight into the light, without a sliver of hesitation.

And then stopped so suddenly that she thought she fell got a face plant.

She had emerged into what seemed to be the heart of the mountain. A clear water spring poured out water into the waterfalls below. A small island as big as a normal sized room is framed with the crystal-like river. The smell of sweet grass filled Meiko's nose. A maple tree was standing right at the middle of the island, blooming with green leaves and Meiko hoped onto the island.

She slowly walked around the tree, and gasped when she reached the other side.

There, right before her eyes, was a golden fleece that was radiating power and magic. Its magic made the plants all around flourish and even Meiko herself can feel its power. She had never felt better in her life.

Literally.

The golden fleece's magic filled up Meiko with power and magic, and she felt wonderful. This type of magic is the type that is warm, comfortable, and supporting, not the type that felt cold, brutal, dominant and evil.

_Inside the mountain on the north will a dragon dwell, through its fall will you rise. Thy must find three things: three pairs of swords, six souls and courage and wits. Walk into the lair without and stand no chance of stopping it from shredding you to bits._

* * *

**RL: there you go! the 14th chapter! **

**orangebanana: yes... already 14 chapters but still only 12 review... and only 7 followers and 6 favorites... unlike our friend kopabeckham that has already got 12 reviews with only 2 chapters... and still in her second day, too.**

**RL: *beat orangebanana to death and then sobs in the corner***

**orangebanana: keelp... gaghbulence...**

** (heelp... ambulance...)**

**RL: *starts sobbing really loudly, tears pouring out like a waterfall***

**orangebanana: gagh! kelp! heh ears wil hill hup deh hol rom ad hrown meeh! plez hel mmeh! gagh! deh watre isal redeh hup myh highs! pleaz sen hin sum sear hen escue hor meeh! han hont horget toh- aaa! wtre his cup meh hest! hont hor-horget toh caforit han heview toh refent his rom hap hening a-ahain...!**

** (gagh! help! her tears will fill up the whole room and drown me! please help meeee! gaah! the water is already up my thighs! please send in some search and rescue group for me! and also dont forget to- aah! water is up my chest! dont for-forget to favorite and review to prevent this from happening a-again...!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**RL: ow! ow! stop it! i said sorry already!**

**orangebanana: *smacks RL with the broom again* hah! thats what you get for the late updates!**

**RL: *snatch the broom away* hah! take that! counter attack! *smacks orangebanana* **

**orangebanana: gaaaaaah!**

**disclaimer: we do not own vocaloid or those kind of stuff.**

* * *

SpeaK chapter 15

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

BAAM

Another tree fell. Dust blew to the air and a pony tailed figure can be seen. When it started to settle, slowly it releases a blond hair, then a face, and then soon enough the whole body. Neru can be seen from the chaotic scene. Her face is red from anger and she is puffing out steam. She is twitching all over in attempt to stop herself from demolishing another unlucky tree.

"agh, calm down Neru," she told herself, "cutting down trees will do you no good. Its all this stupid rivers fault, being so looooong and twisty..."

She gripped her green dagger so tightly that her knuckles became white. She focused her anger at her dagger, and then she leaped to the nearest tree. With one slash, she brought the tree down. She flipped her dagger so that she is holding the blade part and threw it to a tree on the other side.

The dagger sunk straight into the hard wood like it is made of clay all the way until only the handle part can be seen. Neru then jumped so that she could face another tree and then smashed it to apart with her fist.

Not even breaking a single sweat she looked around at the trees she had knocked down. 5 unlucky trees, plus one with her dagger stuck deep in its bark. She sighed loudly, partly because she is happy that she cooled down and partly wondering how Miku will torture her if she sees this mess.

She turned and left the fallen trees and walked back towards the seemingly unending river. She took out a piece of bread and munch it.

She liked bread.

But not as much as Teto that she can eat a whole baguette in just 3 minutes. Actually, she liked everything that the others like, but only to the extent of equally liking it and eating it. After her bread she took out a piece of banana and started peeling it.

Bananas have a great sweet taste, and it comes in handy to threaten or blackmail Len.

Something like...

_Len, if you dont do it then I will smash this veeeerryyyy tasty and sweeeet banana into a pulp._

And then after that Len will somehow turn into a a crying chibi with his arms outstretched like he just wanted to grab the banana into safety before rushing off to do what he is asked to do. The bananas can also be used to lure Len into doing something.

_Leeeeen... I will give you this banana if you do this..._

and then Len's eyes will sparkle and then he will rush off to do what he is told to do. He will do just about anything from fetching a glass off water to the point where he needs to do some pretty embarrassing stuff just to get a banana.

_He totally forgot that he has at least a thousand bananas in his bag once he sees me holding one. With the power of banana, I can control him like a puppet! Maybe the next time I see him a should make him do something even more embarrassing than painting his own face like a cats and then bark like a dog... Nah, I dont want him to. Im just not that mean and heartless..._

She continued walking on the ever lasting river bank.

* * *

"hah... hah..."

A short blond haired girl can be seen on her knees with a sword on her two hands. She was panting really hard, her brown leather boots smeared red with blood. Her white ribbon brown from mud with red splatters.

"I... I found it... the first sword..."

* * *

"come on, lets go Miku."

the teal haired girl nodded at the blond and started to walk. She had changed her wet clothes into dry ones and jogged for a while to catch up with Len who was a few steps in front of her. They talked at breakfast about the six swords, and decided that they should regroup with the others. So now they are set to finding their friends. They started tracing back to the place where they parted with Neru.

_She should be done by now, right?_ Len thought.

He and Miku walked back to the forest from where they came from.

"I wonder what Neru's task was."

"Yeah. Me too. And I also wonder where Rin went. I havent seen her around." the teal girl replied.

"actually, I have. It in the first day, I think. But I met her just because I fell down from a tree... hehehe..."

* * *

First it was shock.

Then it was confusion.

That was what Neru felt when she saw her brown dagger, stuck in a tree. She had been walking for hours already. The spot where she had thrashed around, demolished a few trees, and then stuck her dagger in a tree was supposed to be miles away. But there it is, her dagger stuck in a tree surrounded by a few fallen trees.

Neru blanked for a while.

after that her body moved on its own.

Not the controlled kind of moving on its own.

But the I-dont-know-what-I-should-do-I-let-my-body-decide kind.

She moved towards her dagger and held the handle with her right hand. For a moment or two she froze in that position. Just staring blankly at the tree. She stood there for another minute before she finally feel the anger residing in her and blew up.

She held her dagger firmly and then sliced it upwards. She tree split into half and the dagger was free.

Neru charged at the next tree and sliced it vertically, making it split into two like the first one. Then using her left hand she punched the tree at her left. The punch was so strong that a hole with a diameter of three times her fist was created. And then Neru used the hole as a stepping place and launches herself into the air.

She cried in anger as she slashed her dagger side ways. The trees in front of her were cut at the top, making them look like a broccoli with its green cut off. She landed on two feet and then demolished another tree, making a loud THUMP echoing throughout the forest. She then continued her attack on the trees.

* * *

**RL: sorry for the late update guys! i was busy with school stuff, **

**orangebanana: yeah. like buying new books, and then going to school... school starts and holidays end... uwaaaaaa! *cry out loud***

**RL: yeah. that. it will be a bit late on the updates. sorry guys...**


End file.
